Victory
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: The greatest Witch in history falls and the Magical Girls revell in victory. MamixHomura, MadokaxSayaka and Kyouko laughing at her friends being idiots in love. Simple title, simple tale. Please read, enjoy and review. Shout-outs in author's notes.


**Victory**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The explosion that ensued upon the defeat of the most powerful Witch in history would have brought the craziest of pyromaniacs to tears.

The Magical Girls had to cover their ears to shield their eardrums from the sheer scream of death of the dreadnaught-class Witch; the laughing nightmare, Walpurgisnacht.

Sakura Kyouko cackled like an idiot even as she popped her dislocated arm back into place after getting her bearings back from the nasty fall into the dented car door she was sent into just a moment before Walpurgisnacht met its explosive demise.

The crimson Magical Girl masked her shout of pain with another, far sillier shout.

"Hoooly SHIT! I shoulda' joined the Air Force!"

Miki Sayaka rolled her cerulean eyes and shook her head in dismay before kneeling at Kyouko's side to work her healing magic on her potty-mouthed comrade.

"Sheesh, Kyouko! You've been playing too much Call of Battle: Company of Rejects*! You're lucky I got that reference, though. Idiot." The blue Magical Girl joked and ruffled Kyouko's fiery-red hair after she was done healing her friend. (Or frenemy, at times. But hey, if Kyouko was not good at her job, Sayaka would not have the girl on her six)*

"Everyone, report!" The de-facto leader of the color-coordinated Magical Girls (complete coincidence, really) called out. One by one, the rest of her comrades replied.

"I'm up, Mami-san!" "I-I'm up, Mami-san..." "I'm up!" "I'm fucked-up, but I'm up!*"

"Knock it off with the references, Kyouko! Nobody but me even gets them, idiot!"

Tomoe Mami smiled and sighed in relief, taking her stylish and elegant beret off to shake it clean of the dust, ash and gunpowder. After she put the beret back on, she turned to her brave juniors and smiled as bright as the sun, which now began to set in the horizon after all the dreadful fog and storm rain had passed.

"Everyone…we won. Outstanding work, girls!" She cooed and gave her comrades a curt bow, her adorable blonde curls bouncing. A four-voice chorus returned Mami's congratulations. The blonde's first comrade, the adorable, pink-haired and pink-clothed archer bounced over to her "big sister".

"You were amazing, Mami-san! You were so graceful and elegant!" Kaname Madoka gushed, her big, adorable garnet eyes twinkling with admiration, a big smile on her lips.

The buxom blonde affectionately patted Madoka's head and then, turned her golden gaze to the adorable-as-can-be transfer student, her second comrade and fellow gunner. Akemi Homura's jet-black, silky pigtails fluttered in the gentle wind and the look on her face was _so_ cute, Mami just wanted to sweep the girl off her feet and leap home with her. Literally. She could actually do it.

"G-Good work today, Mami-san!" The meganekko complimented her senior, her face rendered three times cuter by the blush that flushed her soft, smooth cheeks. The group's black-haired girl blinked twice and nearly panicked upon seeing the gleam in Mami's golden eyes. She knew what was coming next. And Tomoe Mami did not disappoint.

Homura's face burned with the blush that sprung on it after Mami enveloped her beloved in her arms and pulled her flush against her buxom, soft body before mashing her sweet lips against Homura's in a deep, passionate kiss. However, the black-haired Magical Girl quickly welcomed her buxom beloved's embrace and returned it in kind, even bending one leg backwards in a rather classic pose, losing herself to her senior's love and warmth.

"So cute~!" Madoka clapped her approval. Her classmate and childhood friend was quick to approach the pinkette, poking her on the cheek with her index finger before bringing her hands to her lovely hips like a scolding mother.

"Oi, Madokaaa~!" Sayaka pouted. "Don't forget you're my wife! You can ship Mami-san and Homura-san all you want, but you're mine! Got it~?"

Madoka giggled and rolled her eyes in a well-natured fashion. She then wrapped her arms around her blue-colored beloved, who in turn pulled Madoka flush against her taller, warm body. Sayaka rubbed the small of Madoka's back and gently cupped her cute, delicate chin.

Garnet gazed into blue with nothing but adoration.

"Yes, Sayaka-chan. I know I am your princess…and you are _my prince~_ Good work today!" The pinkette purred before her smiling lips met Sayaka's own in a gentle, warm and tender kiss.

And looking on at all this Magical Girl yuri action happening before her, Kyouko rolled her eyes and chuckled heartily.

The redhead popped out her trusty Pocky box, taking two of the chocolate sticks into her mouth in a fashion not unlike someone taking out a cigarette for a smoke. Kyouko looked badass as she stood there with the choco-Pocky sticks in her mouth and her spear slung over one shoulder, laughing at her dorky and mushy comrades.

However, even if her magical friends were all idiots in love, Kyouko would never complain about the warmth that spread through her lithe, athletic body and into her heart. Every time.

The rush of warmth and vitality that poured into Kyouko's body as well as Mami, Homura, Madoka and Sayaka, it all came from their shining Soul Gems. They all shone a stunning gold, violet, pink, blue and crimson.

Grief Seeds were nothing but a distant memory, ever since they discovered another _method_ that thoroughly cleansed their Soul Gems when they used their magic in combat. However, that...is a tale for another day.

 **~o~o~o~**

"Oi, c'mon you dorks! Knock it off with the yuri PDA, enough snoggin'. Let's beat it. We just made history here, let's celebrate! Mami, I'm starving, I want cake! I deserve cake! Mou!"

 _ **~Victory~**_

 **Author's Notes:** Ok...so...hello there, my friends. :3 I am Major Mike Powell III. How do you do?

So, I'm the new kid around the block, at least where this fandom is concerned, anyway. LOL

This little one-shot is more of an experiment. I just wanted to try my hand at writing this scenario, this idea that popped into my head a couple of days ago...so...yeah, here you go. LOL A simple idea, sort-of based on the initial timeline of the anime, when Homura was still Moemura. And I added Sayaka and Kyouko and, well, I just wanted the good guys, or girls, to win, y'know? Is that so bad?

Also, I want to give a little shout-out to a couple of great inspirations for me regarding this category: Darth-Joker, who may or may not even notice this story even pops up, but I want to give him some credit for a little reference to one of his works, meaning "The Superman Ending". You fellas look it up. ;3

And the other shout-out is to TheSlytherin022 for actually getting me to adore MamixHomura in their story, "Never Again". (Heart)

Ah yes, and one last shout-out, or reference, to the story in this category, "Romance For Dummies". That story is awesome and you beautiful people should go read it if you want silliness, feelz, fluff and Lulz. :3

Also, a cyber-kookie to the reader that gets the references to one of two certain video game franchises, because why not? :P

So…yeah, and that's about it. Please, do let me know what you think of this little tale of victory I had to tell in a nice little review, 'k? :3

Ya'll have a nice day now~

Or good night, depending on your time zone. XD

 _Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


End file.
